You Wanted This
by rodo272
Summary: Winry got mad at Ed while fixing his automail. Ed got pissed because she gets mad too much. He uses his superior strength against her. Things happen. RATED M FOR A REASON. Review and fav plz :) the first chappy is a sort of intro.


**Yo guys, it's been a while, you know, only like 16 months or something like that, nothing out of the ordinary or anything.**

**Haha yeah so anyways, sorry for you guys who were interested in my PJO or AC story, buuut I'm a person who goes through phases. And right now I'm in a Fullmetal Phase. I really like this one, so I'm going to try to write it as fast as possible so I don't lost interest, buuut yeah. **

**This is rated M for a reason.**

**Do I really need a disclaimer? Nah I don't think so.**

**This is written in 3****rd**** person, but I will write about certain character experiences more than others at certain points, so I'll just say it's their POV, even though it's really not.**

* * *

**Ed POV (Loosely 3****rd**** Person)**

Ed was on his way to Resembool yet again after he had ventured out on one of his many voyages with Alphonse along with him. He took a moment to take in the fresh countryside air, and he laid his eyes upon the rolling green hills once again.

He was exhausted, his legs sore from what was now his third major run in with the Homunculi. Envy had really taken a shot at him this time. Somehow, just by slamming his head into Ed's arm, it simply shattered the automail! It was almost as if Envy's head was way heavier than it actually was. Or it was simply just because Envy had himself one damn thick skull. Ed decided to go for the latter there, because seemingly anything Ed said about Envy's father using the Homunculi was met with deaf ears.

Ed shook his head. The fight was over with, and he convinced himself that he should simply focus on getting to Winry's house. It had been a while since he had seen her. He saw it as a good thing however, because he could keep her out of danger, even if she felt as if she was being distanced from him, at least she was safe.

Ed turned around. "Hey Al! Let's get a move on, I don't plan on staying here any longer than necessary to get my repairs done! Besides, that lead about Scar, I have a really good feeling about this one, it could be leading onto something big" Ed shouted towards his brother.

"OK brother! I'm right behind you! Besides, I think we need a break anyways. It's been awhile since you and I have had a proper sparring match huh!" Al said with excitement growing in his voice. Ed smirked at his brother. "One of these days Al, I'm going to beat you in one of our matches, just you wait. And I'm going to put all your arrogance in the drain." Ed started strolling down the dirt road to Winry's house.

"Sure brother," Al said with snickering "except you would have won that one time, and I would have won… Let's see… every fight since we were 10 years old!" Ed scowled and simply kept walking to the house with the flag and the shabby little "Auto Mail" sign out by the front.

As Ed approached the increasingly larger house, he realized that it hadn't changed since he had been back. Figures. He didn't think it changed from the first time he could remember seeing it. It seemed as if time had stood still on this far-away hill of Amestris, away from any wars or harsh elements. It was such a serene sight as Ed had a rush of memory. He remembered Winry as a little kid, who had built his automail for him. She was standing on the porch in her cute pink sundress. She was just shouting words which Edward couldn't hear.

Edward gasped as he was suddenly thrust back into real time. He gazed up at the house, and smiled a faint smile.

Edward took the steps up to the house 2 at a time as Al followed suit, although Al made a rather conspicuous clanking sound as he did so.

"HELLOOOOOO! Anyone home? Winry are you there?" Ed shouted as he was met with no response. He decided to venture further into the seemingly empty house. "Hey Al can you check the automail room for a second and see if anybody is in there?" Ed asked. While Al was off checking downstairs, Ed went up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door, and looked in. Empty. He checked Pinako's room, which was again empty. He decided to check Winry's room and saw a large heap lying face-up on the mattress. He was about to walk her bedside, until he saw what she had been doing.

Winry had worn her normal tube top and a mini skirt. Although Ed noticed something was rather off. Usually her black tube top didn't look so flat on Winry. Although Ed refused to admit it to others, he had noticed that Winry's breasts had grown considerably bigger as they had gotten older. So that's why he wondered how the top she wore was suddenly so flat. Then his eyes traveled upward and his mouth popped open. The top was pulled down to her stomach he realized, and her breasts were exposed in all of their glory. Her window was open because it was a hot summer day, and a breeze was rolling through as her nipples were erect and pink.

A bra rested on the sheets next to her, with a small label on the inside reading 34D. Her right hand was resting above her head, while her left hand snaked down beneath her black skirt and disappeared under her lace pink panties. There was a tiny little spot of darkness on her panties, which he recognized as dampness. There was also a small book that rested in her right hand with a little keyhole in the front, meaning it was a lockable book.

Ed's jaw nearly broke off. He gasped with shock and started panting furiously, trying to figure out what to do. His pants were getting tighter by the second and for a minute he thought he should pull out and just masturbate in front of her while she slept. He smacked his head and started pulling at his hair. "_Goddamn hormones SHUT UP! Why does this have to happen to me? WHY COULDN'T AL HAVE WALKED IN ON HER DAMMIT!?"_ he thought while silently freaking out. He wondered what might be in that god forsaken book of hers. Pictures of all the hottest male fashion models from Central? He decided that the best course of action was that Winry never knew he was in here, because she obviously wasn't expecting him to be here.

Ed quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. He sighed while his wood went away, and then tucked it into a less noticeable position. Ed contemplated what he should say to Winry to wake her up, and decided just to be as calm and collected as he possibly could be.

"Winry! You there? It's Ed, I'm back for a little repair job on my arm. I kind of busted it up bad this time, so please don't kill me!"

Ed listened in with his ear to the door as he heard a small sigh as Winry woke up. Then a shriek of surprise echoed throughout the upper floor as she recognized the voice and the state she was in. He made a quiet clapping sound with his hands and transmuted a small hole in the door, which she wouldn't notice was there.

"Uhhh, hi Ed! Give me just a minute to get out of my pajamas, I kind of had a long night last night, uh, you know with, umm, a-automail! YES! Of course it was automail. Yeah, you know customers and everything he he. Nothing strange or anything h-happening here!" Winry managed to stutter out as she blushed and squeezed her breasts into her tube top and rubbed her nipples in an effort to try and reduce them showing blatantly through. Ed bit his lip as he rubbed his erection as it came back quickly.

Winry sniffed the air and realized that it smelled like sex. She remembered what she did last night, blushed and realized that her panties were soaking wet with her juices. With her back facing the door she leaned over and took off her lace garment and wiped any excess liquid off of her skirt. She then took her perfume and sprayed it all over her body so that she could rid herself of that overwhelming aroma and quickly threw on a clean pair of underwear. Then she took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the large blush she had, and she pinched her nose because of the predicament that Ed had caught her in.

"ED! Why didn't you call before you decided to barge into my house!" she yelled, trying to pin the blame on him, like she had always done.

Ed gasped as he stopped rubbing his pants and gasped. He began to stumble over himself as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well uh, you know, ummm, WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I EVER CALLED ANYWAY WINRY, SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EXPECT ONE NOW?!" Ed retorted. Yes, that story seemed believable, after all, it was the truth, besides the fact that he had just seen Winry's ample breasts and pubic hair while she had bent over to change her underwear, but you know… details.

"Ugh Ed, you are such a pain in the ass sometimes you know! One of these days you are simply going to walk in on someone and make a complete ass out of yourself!" Winry said, her voice now shaking with anger. Ed's face went small as she apparently had read his mind of the events that had just transpired.

She finished pulling her skirt down as Edward stopped looking through the peephole and noticed her flat stomach with a hint of muscle as her skirt passed over it and covered her now green thong. She moved her slender legs and started to walk toward the door. He quickly moved away from the door to avoid suspicion, and leaned against the wall next to it. He clapped and transmuted the blood in his cock to move and spread throughout the rest of his body.

Winry then opened the door and looked at him with a strange shine in her eyes and gave him a once over. He noticed that he had grown, nearly 3 inches taller than her now. She bit her lip. Tall guys simply turned her on. She shook her head slightly as she noticed his black sleeveless shirt hugging his abs. She looked into his eyes and got lost in his fiery spheres of sunlight as they stared into her sky blue pools. Damn, he had gotten sexier every time he decided to visit. She needed to write down the changes in her diary as soon as possible. She needed something new anyways.

Ed looked at her as nonchalantly as possible after what he had witnessed, and maintained constant eye contact to prevent another 'uprising'. "What's up Winry," he said calmly. As if he didn't know she was getting off to some other guy. He should've known that he had been misreading her for as long as he could remember. He thought that she had liked him, although he never chose to think about it, he always had that little inkling. But, To be sure he simply had to look in that locked book. He had to be sure, and he knew that whatever was in there, was the subject of her fantasies. He couldn't think of any way it could be himself however. He was cold, distant, and was never a good person towards Winry. He had always berated her for crying so much, that even if she had liked him, she would have moved on by now. But still, nothing was known yet.

Winry beamed up at him. "Hey Ed, I wasn't expecting to see you here," at this, a slight blush crept up on her cheeks "It's really good to see you, I've missed you so much you idiot." With that she flew at him with as hard a hug as she could muster. Ed was taken aback and stumbled backwards a little bit. Winry's perfume smelled of flowers and… he smelled a pungent, pleasant musky smell that he didn't recognize that mixed in with the apples and flowers of the perfume. Then it clicked. He actually had sensed that smell before, every time when he would come over for an automail fix-up, he would walk into Winry's room in the morning to wake her up, and her whole body had this smell in the morning. He even had a memory of a long time ago, when his mother smelled like this after walking out of her bedroom with Hohenheim. It was the smell of feminine juices. He sniffed and took it in while his member became semi-hard.

He could feel her large breasts pressed against his chest and it was all he could do to restrain himself from bucking his hips against her right now. While looking over her shoulder, he noticed that her miniskirt had rode up a little bit on her legs, and he could see the beginning of her butt begin to show. "_Dammit! Does she always have to dress like she's going to a party or something? I feel like she _wants _to get fucked right here right now. Ugh I'm going to explode if I have to deal with any more sex stuff today." _

"Yeah it's been a while I guess, but really it's only been three months since my last visit, it isn't that long Winry!" he said truthfully.

Winry looked up at him with her sad eyes that looked at him knowingly.

"Oh Ed, I wish you knew how much you mean to me you know. Seriously, once every three months is not going to cut it you freak so you get your butt in here more often or I'm going to throw my damn wrench _through_ your head the next I see you got it! Even if that doesn't work, there are phones all over Central and," Winry had started to develop a wavering edge in her voice that tipped Ed off.

"Hey Winry, you better not be crying, because I promised you the next time that I made you cry you would be tears of joy. So don't cry!" Ed tried. Winry sniffed and inhaled deeply and calmed herself down. "Alright Ed but just promise me you'll keep in touch more often okay?"

"Fine fine, whatever." Ed made it clear he wanted to just move on from this conversation.

"Okay Ed, let me take a look at that arm!" Winry took Ed by the shoulder and spun him around to his right arm side so she could see the damage. "Ed, where is your arm?"

Her voice was deadly calm, and this immediately caught Ed's attention. Whenever Winry had that tone, it meant "You are about to get wrenched dumbass".

"Umm, yeah, about that…" started Ed.

"ED STOP MUMBLING AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DAMN ARM YOU IDIOT!" Winry screeched.

"Okay, okay! When I was in a fight with Envy and, it kind of got blown up or shattered or… I don't really know anymore. It got completely obliterated, why don't I just leave it at that." Ed managed to get out, fearing the worst from Winry's devilish adjusting tool.

Winry nearly fainted at the story of her beloved arm. "My arm, my precious arm. It took seven straight days to make that arm you know Ed," she whispered, "seven days of hard work, no sleep and one meal a day to make that arm for you. And just like that, it's gone, completely gone."

Ed's eyes widened and he simply did not know how to respond. He thought she would get angry or hit him or tell him off for how irresponsible this is. But her overarching disappointment in him and her story of how she worked was far worse than any of this. "I-Winry I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry and I promise I'll try to be more careful, and I'll even pay more for the complete redesign, I promise I-I'll even…" Winry cut him off.

"Don't be silly Ed, I know the type of things you go through. Al told me a story once about this Envy man and his friends. I know exactly how you can repay me!" She said smirking.

"How?" Ed inquired, surprised at the sudden change of mood.

"Let me design your arm again!" Winry said with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**There we go :) Hope you like it. Review and Fav Plz!**


End file.
